trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DisgruntledPeon
Subaru Legacy The Subaru Legacy is a mid-size car built by Japanese manufacturer Subaru since 1989, and is available as a sedan or wagon. Part of the original design goals for the Legacy model was to provide Subaru a vehicle in which they could compete in the lucrative North American midsize market against competitors Honda Accord and Toyota Camry. Higher performance variants of the Legacy are offered as competitive alternatives to compact executive cars such as the Audi A4, Alfa Romeo 159 and BMW 3 Series. The Legacy also serves as Subaru's flagship car. In 1995, Subaru created a raised, crossover version of the Legacy wagon called the Legacy Outback. It is unique in its class for offering all wheel drive as a standard feature, and Subaru's traditional boxer engine. The Legacy bears the name Liberty in Australia out of deference for Legacy Australia, a veterans' assistance organization. As of 2008, 3.6 million Legacies have been built since its 1989 introduction.1 Contents hide * 1 First generation (1989-1994) * 2 Second generation (1993-1999) * 3 Third generation (1998-2003) * 4 Fourth generation (2003-2009) * 5 Fifth generation (2009-) * 6 Accomplishments and motorsports o 6.1 Awards o 6.2 Performance enhancements o 6.3 World Rally Championship + 6.3.1 Rallying + 6.3.2 Super GT + 6.3.3 Speed records * 7 World market release schedule o 7.1 North American market release schedule * 8 Sales * 9 References * 10 External links edit First generation (1989-1994) Main article: Subaru Legacy (first generation) 1991 Legacy LS wagon (US) The introduction of the Legacy was a notable departure from Subaru products in the past. The Legacy was formally released January 23 1989 in Japan, with an introductory price of ¥2,550,000 for the turbocharged RS (approx. USD $18,800 at 1989 yen exchange rate).2 The first Legacy was available at Japanese dealerships on February 1, 1989, with worldwide distribution starting in 1990. Subaru had earned a reputation of building vehicles that were regarded as "quirky" and other Asian manufacturers were bringing more upscale and conventional appearing models to the market. The Legacy broke with many Subaru traditions, such as no longer locating the spare tire in the engine compartment, behind the engine and above the transmission. The Legacy was an all-new model, and positioned above the Leone, XT, Justy, and kei cars Rex and Sambar in Subaru's model range at the time. The Legacy also introduced an entirely new flat-4 engine series, called the Subaru EJ engine, which was quieter and more powerful than the previous Subaru EA engine. Japan-spec 1991 Subaru Legacy RS-R (STi modified) The DOHC 2.0 liter turbocharged 217 bhp (162 kW; 220 PS) EJ20G engine was introduced in the Japan-spec Legacy RS in 1989 and later used in the Impreza WRX when it was introduced to Japan in 1992. International versions of the Legacy turbo were offered the DOHC 2.0 liter engine with a water-cooled intercooler starting with 1991, with a manual transmission only. The USA-spec EJ22T SOHC 2.2 liter 163 bhp (122 kW; 165 PS) turbo was not offered the water-cooled intercooler when it was introduced to them in 1991, and was available with either a manual or automatic transmission. The Legacy began with a 5-door wagon or 4-door sedan body styles with FWD and an optional full-time AWD package, and was introduced in North America, the UK, Germany, the Benelux region of Northern Europe, Japan and Australia. Options included 4-channel ABS, licensed from Bosch and air suspension height control, which lowered the vehicle at speeds above 50 mph (80.5 km/h), and also allowed the driver to increase the vehicles ground clearance for off-road conditions.